Pain By Heart
by Rainbowc
Summary: Yami was injured and raped by his father. He runs away and meets Yugi. Together they are working trough there past and learn how to cope. From chapter 11 their is going to be mention of raped and abuse. Enjoy
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fan fiction so please just read and review. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Yugi's POV

I was walking back home. Well running actually. The bullies was trying to beat me up… AGAIN. But I am use to it.

I was about a block away from the Game Shop when I saw a boy about my age, I was surprise about how much he look like me. Well he looks like a more mature version of me.

He has a black eye and it look like he was crying. He was limping. I run up to him. I thought his shoulder. He turns around. His eyes was puffy from al the crying.

"Hi are you alright?" He starts to cry again. It broke my heart to see him so broken. I pull him into a hug and softly rubs his back. He clings to me for dear life. After a while he pulls away. He looks down ashamed and sad. "Sorry for that." The boy said sadly. "It is fine. My name is Yugi Moto, what is yours?" The boy still looks down. "Yami Sennen." He muttered.

"Want to tell me what is wrong Yami-chun?" Yugi asked softly. "My father has kick me out of the house. After he has beaten me up…" Yugi was quite for a moment. I pulled Yami in a soft hug. "You can come and stay with me and my grandpa Yami."

Yami looks down "Wouldn't your grandpa mind that I stay with you guys?" Yami asked quietly. "Nope he is almost never there." "O okay… Thanks Yugi-chan." "No problem Yami-chan. And you may call me just Yugi okay?" "Only if you will just call me Yami." He said with a sad smile. "You got a deal Yami."

They walk back to the Game Shop. After a five minute walk. "Where here Yami." Yugi said suddenly. I open the door and showed for Yami to walk in. He slowly walk in.

"Gramps I am home." I called. The only answer I got was silence. I walk in. Yami just stood where he stop when he walk in. I walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the table.

I open the note and saw that my grandpa isn't going to be home for the next two months. I just sigh softly.

"Come on Yami. You don't just have to stand there. No one is going to hurt you here." Yami just stare at the floor. I sigh and then went over to him. I can see that he has started to cry again.

I softly pull him into embrace and just rubbed his back. He hissed - when I rubbed over a spot on his back - in pain. I stop rubbing his back and looked worried at him. "Yami where does it hurt?" I asked worried. "Whole body hurts." He sobbed out.

"Yami may I look at your injuries?" I asked. My face say clearly I am not going to take no for an answer. "S-su-sure.." he stuttered.

I broke the embrace and softly pull him up so that he sat on his knees. I pulled his leather shirt of. He hissed in pain again. "Shh it is going to be orait Yami. I need you to try and relax. I am sorry to hurt you." He just node his head.

When the shirt was off I gasp. His back was bloody and bruised. I stood up and walk to the bathroom to get the medi-kit. When I got back he still haven't move. I start to clean his wounds. I feel him tens up. I make soothing sounds.

After a while I was done with his upper back. I want to move lower but he tens up. "Yami are you alright?" "No, not really." He whisper. "Want to talk about it?" Yugi asked softly. "No." "Yami, you can tell me anything. I want to help you." "Promise me you won't tell anyone please and that you won't laugh." "I promise Yami."

"My father sold my body and he also rape me. I couldn't take it anymore and tried to run away a few times. But then he would abuse me worse. One night he almost killed me. He told me to leave his house yesterday because I refused to fight back against him." He started to cry again.

"O Yami. You are safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you here. Okay? I am going to help you see the good in life again." "Okay thanks Yugi. You are the first person who actually wants to help me." Yugi gave Yami a soft hug. "Yami may I move down your back? I need to clean the wounds." "You may Yugi."

After I think about two hours I cleaned and bandage the last injuries. We didn't talk much. At least he isn't crying anymore. I am starting to feel hungry.

"Yami, I am going to make dinner. Is there a specific dis you want?" "No Yugi anything is fine. Once again thank you for all your help." "My pleasure Yami. You should rest I will call you when it is time for dinner."

Yami lays down on the couch. And tries to relax. After a while he falls asleep.

"Yami, come time for dinner!" Yugi called from the kitchen. He slowly walks in. Well he limps in more than walks in. He slowly went over to the table and sat down… Then he dug in hungrily after a few minutes he was finished and it was time to go to bed.

I took him to the guest room. Where I made sure he is comfortable and then I retire to my own room. Not that there was any use for that. Was just asleep when I heard crying coming form Yami's room. He was kicking and crying to someone to stop it.

When I tried to calm him down I got a fist in the face. He woke up soon after that. He was crying and shaking violently. I just hold him and rubbed his back until he calm down. After a while I feel his body going limp. He calmed down.

I was on my way out of his room when he called me back and asked that I stay with him for the rest of the night. I went back, pulling him close to me. We slept for the rest of the night in peach.

Normal P.O.V

The next morning Yami woke up first. He felt warmer than he normal felt. He move closer without even realising it. He felt save for the first time in a super long time. And he doesn't want to loose it.

Yugi wakes up soon after. He saw that Yami is awake. "Morning Yami, how are you dis morning?" "Fine thanks Yugi. Thanks for staying with me last night." "No problem Yami, no problem."

**That's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The story is going to continue. Please review. **


	2. Taking Care Of Wounds part 1

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
>I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH. If I had the story would be different.<br>Warning: Mild swearing  
>And thank you to the people who have review. Please review even if it is flames. <strong>

**ENJOY**

-Time Laps-  
>Afternoon<p>

Yami P.O.V.

"Yami I have to take a look at your wounds." I heard Yugi say to me. I still am afraid of trusting him completely. But I do have a feeling that he will not hurt me, even if it means his life.

"Um… okay Yugi." I heard myself say to him. "Yami, please take of your shirt." He said softly. I take the shirt of but hiss in pain. Tears sting in my eyes again. I feel a thump caress my cheek softly. I look up and see Yugi looking directly into my eyes.

"This will probably sting a little bit Yami. I have to clean the wounds again." "Okay Yugi. You know you are a little light. He looks so cute when he blushes.

He starts to undress the wounds and cleaning them again. When he came to one wound that sting like a bitch I try to not scream out in pain. He must have sense that I was in pain because he starts to rube my shoulder that isn't hurt. I feel how I calm down a little again.

After about ten minutes I put my shirt on again.

"Yugi.." I said softly.

"Yeah Yami? Everything all right?"

"Everything is fine Yugi. Thank you for everything. You are a pure soul."

" Yami I know how it feels to get hurt by the people you love. You need time to heal. And I want you to heal completely. You are special. Always remember that."

"Thanks Yugi." Yami said softly. Looking down at the floor. "Yugi will you tell me someday how the people you loved hurt you?"

"It will be an honour Yami. Come you should rest."

"Okay Yugi."

-Time Laps-  
>Evening<p>

Yugi P.O.V

"Yami, I am going to call Grampa. I need to tell him that you are going to live with us."  
>"Okay Yugi." I see the look of fear in his eyes. "Yami don't worry he will not have a problem that you lives here now. Okay?" "I belief you Yugi." I just smiled up to him.<p>

I dialled a number

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

"Hi Gramps' . How are you?"

"I am fine and you Yugi?"

"Fine thanks Gramps. Listen Gramps one of my friends are going to stay with us for a while. His parents kicked him out and he need a place to stay. Is it orait?"

"Of course Yugi. I am proud of you for helping a friend in need. I will place extra money in your account for him."

"Thank you grampa."

"Listen Yugi I got to go. I love you."

"Love u two gramps"

I slowly walk into the living room where Yami was sitting. He was crying again. But it doesn't seem as if he know that he is crying. I walk over to him. And just rubbed his back. After a while he calmed down.

"Yami please talk to me. You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you again." I whispered into his ear.

"I hate myself Yugi. Sometimes I wish I am dead. But I don't want to die but at the same time I want to die. He took away my last hope. Since he start to rape me. I hate myself for not trying him to stop." He starts to cry again I can see he is close to hysteria.

"Yami it ant your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you have no control over. You don't have to hate yourself."

"The first time he rape me… I was six Yugi. My mother have died two dies before the first attack. He blamed me for her death. First he beat me, he told me everything is my fault. He should have killed me then. But no he decided to have fun. He pushed me into his room and handcuff me to his bed. He started to rape me like there is no tomorrow. I was tied to the bed for seven hours and he just kept going. I don't know who I am anymore Yugi."

I gave him a hug and just hold him until he fell asleep. I went to get a blanket and tuck him in on the Lasy Boy he was sitting on.

The last thought that went through my head before I went to made dinner that this was a long way before he was healed. And the person he is meant to be.

Normal P.O.V.

Dinner went well. We were just there for each other. Our senses was relax while we enjoyed dinner. Now and then we will make small talk.

Later on they played a few games until they both went to bed.

**Well here is chapter 2. Sorry if there is mistakes. I trust my spell checker but yeah not one of the best. So sorry if there is a mistake in how a word is supposed to be spelled.**

**Next chapter Yami finds more out of Yugi's past. And Yami bumps into someone he doesn't want to see.**

**Until next time everyone.**


	3. Taking Care of Wounds Part 2

**Hey I don't own Yugioh wish I do, but I don't.  
>Enjoy<strong>

**Warning: mild swearing, and mention of rape**

Yami P.O.V

We just have had dinner. It is time to go to bed. I still feel a little bit uneasy. I feel safe but at the same time I am scared.

It felt as if I barley slept for 10 minutes when the dreams start to hunt me again

NIGHTMARE:

Yami get in this room now your son of a bitch! I heard my father scream at me. I was trying to get on to my feet but my whole body hurt like hell. I was just finished with a customer. I hate my life and I hate my father more.

"Get your ass in here YAMI! NOW!" I feel like crying. I didn't even make it to the door when he burst in the room. He smile evilly at me. I wish the earth will open up.

He grape me. I scream in pain. "Shut up Yami." I just kept my mouth shut. Tears are running down my cheeks. I suddenly feels his lips against mine. He grapes my manhood.

Suddenly he lets me go. He takes off his clothes. "Dad please don't. Please." "Shut up." Suddenly I feel a splitting pain inside me. After 10 minutes I start to fall unconscious.

END OF NIGHTMARE.

I heard someone calling out of me. My body was wet with sweat and I was crying again.

"Yami, Yami it is over. Shh Yami. He wound't hurt you again." I heard someone say.

"Y-yu-yugi…" My voice broke while I was speaking. I grab him into an embrace and start to cry again. He just held me.

"Yami tell me what you dream. What did your father do to you. Please talk to me Yami."

"He sold me Yugi. He sold me. When I was done with one of his customers. He called me. But I couldn't get to him and that got him angry. He rape me because I couldn't get to him. He hurt me so much after I while I felt unconscious. But not even when I couldn't defend myself he continue."

"Yami, I understand how you feel. And I can tell you that everything will get better. I promise you that."

"Yugi, how do you understand how I feel?" For a moment I see pain through his eyes.

"I understand Yami, because my father also raped me and I was kidnapped at one point were I was also rape. So yes I understand how you feel Yami. And I can tell you that it will get better."

"I am sorry Yugi."

"You don't have to be sorry Yami. You didn't know. Now try and get some sleep."

"Okay Night Yugi." "Night Yami."

-Time laps-  
>Next morning:<p>

Still Yami's P.O.V.

"Yami, do you want to go and get some breakfast?"  
>"Yeah that sounds nice Yugi?"<p>

Normal P.O.V.

The two boys were walking to a café. Suddenly they here a voice behind them.

"SO here is my son Yami." Yami froze when he heard the voice. He starts to shiver…..

**Wonder what's going to happen next. See you guys soon. Please review please. **


	4. Taking care of wounds Part 3

**Hey what an hectic night. Almost over. Well here is chapter four. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Warning: Mild swearing, mentioning of rape. And Yami is even worse than the other chapters.<br>Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Never will wish I can but I can't. *CRYING* **

Yami P.O.V

I think I want to scream until I can't scream anymore. I want to run and I don't want to stop. I don't want to be here at this moment.

I hear him coming closer. I am frozen. Suddenly I feel a soft hand slip into my hand.

"Wh… What do y-you wa- want?" I heard myself stutter.

"You of course my dear son. Thanks to you I lost a lot of business and also a lot of money. The clients want you."

I feel how I back away from him. I was shaking like a leave.

Yugi P.O.V

I can see how scared Yami is. I want to make him feel better but there is nothing that I can do at the moment.

I am a mage that means I can do magic. Jippie yeah. Um not. Not a lot of people can do it. I have the power of light magic. It is pretty harmful magic if you don't know how to use it. But I know how to use it. I can sense that Yami also have power he haven't unlock it yet. And that I understand way.

I can sense how near on collapsing he is. I suddenly pull him closer to me. He starts to cry.

"Calm down Yami. He will never hurt you again. I promise you that." I said softly to him.

"How can you make promises that you won't be able to keep. You are just a runt and pipsqueak. You won't be able to do anything." Yami's father said.

"O really. And how sure are you of it?" I asked calmly. That startled him.

He lash out to punch me. The next thing he knows, he is bonded in with straps. Now he is the one with fear in his eyes. I just chuckle softly. I turn my attention to the boy in my arms.

"Yami. You can calm down really. He won't hurt you. I promise you." He is still shaking with fear. I just rap my arm tighter around him.

Yami P.O.V.

I was still too scared to pull away from Yugi. Everything seems quite. Slowly after Yugi told me to calm down the tears stop falling. I feel how he wraps his arms tighter around me.

I start to calm down. "Yami, how do you feel?" I heard Yugi whisper in my ear. "Fine, I think Yugi." He just hold me, he didn't say anything for a while. "Yami, I think it is best that we go home now. I will protect you, he will never hurt you again okay?"

"Okay Yugi. Yeah lets go home." When I got to my feet, I was turning around when I saw my father. He was tied together with a white straps. There was fear in his eyes, when he looked at Yugi. I was feeling confused now.

"Yugi, what's going on?" I asked my voice was horse from all the crying.

"I will explain when we get home Yami. You don't have to fear me because I am not going to hurt you."

"I belief you Yugi."

We walked home in silence. I have many questions and I feel a little bit scared. But then again, it was so long since I last didn't felt fear.

When we finally got home. Yugi told me to go to my room he is going to get hot chocolate for us. I walked to my room. To say I wasn't confused would be an understatement. I don't understand how he stop my father.

After a while he came into my room. I was lost in thought so I didn't realise I wasn't alone anymore.

"Drink Yami, I will explain to you what happen. You don't have to fear me Yami. Because you are almost like me."

I just stare at him.

Yugi P.O.V.

I didn't want to tell him about his power or explain my power to him yet. He is still weak mentally and physically. But now I must tell him the truth. I have a feeling he has the power to control darkness well shadows not complete darkness.

"Yami, I am a mage. I have the power of light. I was trained to help people and teach magic. Real magic not the magic most people see on television."

"That's cool Yugi. Were you born with your powers?"

I chuckle softly. "Yes Yami, was born with my powers but I couldn't unlock it until I was in a better emotional, mental and physically place. If you remember I told you that I also was raped and kidnapped and yeah. Well two years after that someone tried to attack me. My power was unlock then. I trained for a year under a teacher Manhaad. He couldn't teach me much because he is a shadow monster. He could only teach me the basic and from the basic I build my power."

There was silence for a while. When he spoke up again.

"Yugi what is a shadow monster?"

"A Shadow monster, is a monster from the shadow realm. But they are not really monsters, they have feelings like we have feelings."

"Why did you get training from a shadow monster if you are a light mage?"

"I have a little bit control on the shadow realm so I can control them… Yami there is something I have to tell you…" I watch his reaction closely. He look a little bit frighten and that is about that.

"W- what do you need to tell me?"

"You have the power of the shadow real Yami." Before I can talk further I realise I must give him time to accept what he have.

We just sat in silence for a while. I can clearly see that he is shock and doesn't know how to respond.

"Yami, are you alright?" I asked him softly. I can clearly see that he is scared and confused. I realise he is at the point of a melt down.

"I think so Yugi. How do you know that I have the power of the shadow realm?" "I can sense your magic. But your time to open it up isn't know Yami. You need time to heal. When the time is right your power will be unlock. In the mean time I while watch over you, and protect you."

"Thank you Yugi." He said it so softly it actually worried me. His feelings are in over drive and he doesn't know how to cope with it. I decide to use my magic to put him to sleep.

I pulled him into a deep hug my hands was glowing with a soft light. After a while I feel him relax completely. I know for the evening he will be in a deep sleep with no nightmares.

Time laps  
>Next Morning.<p>

Yami P.O.V.

I felt refreshed for the first time in a long time. I actually felt like I want to live. I remember what happen yesterday. And I figure I would freak out when it finally sink in, but for now, I just want to relax.

I decide to start with breakfast. Since I belief Yugi is still asleep. I made pancakes for breakfast. I was just finished when Yugi came through the door. He still look a little bit as if he is asleep.

"Morning Yami. Slept well?" "Yes thank you and you Yugi?" " Fine thanks." There were a silence for a while.

"I made breakfast hope you like pancakes Yugi." I said shyly.

"I love pancakes Yami" he said with a soft laugh. I just smiled. We ate in silence. After breakfast we did the dishes.

Suddenly Yugi asked me if I was feeling fine?

"I feel fine at the moment Yugi. I will maybe freak when it sinks in, but for now I am fine." He just gave me a soft smile.

"Yami, as soon as you are stronger, I want to start train you in your powers. Your powers are really powerful and I am scared it may come out when you are lest expected it. But for now I need you to rest and talk to me if something bothers you."

"I don't see a problem in it Yugi. And thank you again. You are the best." He just smiled at me.

**Well that was that for now. Please review. Or I will let Yugi attack you with his light magic.**

**Yugi: Not going to happen. Please tell me, me and Yami will get together soon?**

**I am saying nothing. There might be a kissing part in the next chapter or not. Who will know. I still have to right it.**

**Yami: -Come into room. Tears running down his face-**

**Yugi: - Pull Yami into a hug.-**

**Please review.**


	5. First magic lesson

**Hey guys. We are back with chapter 5. Hope everyone enjoys. **

**Yugi: -Holding Yami who is crying- Can we continue please. I want to get together with Yami and teach him magic.**

**Yami: On to the story.**

Time laps:  
>a month later.<p>

Yami P.O.V.

It was a month later since I last saw my father. I am starting to cope with my life again. Yugi overs a lot of support. The nightmares was going down. I still have them but not so bad anymore.

Yugi said we can start with my magic training today. I can't wait anymore. He didn't let me do much since he said I need to rest and get stronger.

Time laps:  
>Late afternoon still Yami P.O.V.<p>

"Yami I need you to try and summing your Ka. You need to relax and try and pull your Ka out of you."

I just nodded my head. I didn't got it right to get my Ka. By the end of the session I was feeling like I was begin killed. My head hurt and I felt weakened. Yugi puts one of his arms around my waist. I look down he was smiling a soft smile. "I am sorry Yugi." I said a little bit sad.

"Don't worry about it Yami. It was your first time, at least you can feel the magic in your blood now. We will try tomorrow again." I just nod to tired to really try and talk. We were walking home when I spot someone coming our way. I try to see who it was, but I couldn't make out who it was. I felt Yugi's body stiffen next to me.

Then I saw who it was. It was my father. I just stood there. I felt Yugi push me behind him. I think I heard him growl. And he never growled.

"What do you want?" I heard Yugi asked with anger in his voice.

"My son back. I can't survive without him. I lost so much business and are barley surviving. My clients wants his body and I want him back."

I felt myself shrink back in myself in fear. "I told him I would protect him from you. And you really just pissed me off. He doesn't have to go back to you." I feel how Yugi's power were building up.

"I won't let you stop me this time. He will come back." Suddenly Yugi arm was in front of him. There were a light ball in his hand. He shoot the light ball at my father. It hit him in the chest. There were a scream and then he was gone.

I didn't even realised I was whimpering when I felt Yugi arms around me. He pulled me closer to him.

After a while we got up and went back home. I went to my room as soon as we got back to the house. I was drained.

As soon as my head toughs the pillow I was out like a candle.

Yugi P.O.V

We just got home. I took care of Yami's father for good. He will never bother Yami again. I can just hope this isn't a step back to the beginning when I found him.

After a while I went to bed myself. I was tired. When I heard screaming coming from Yami's room.

Yami P.O.V.

-NIGHTMARE-

I was six when my father rape me for the first time. He blamed me for my mother's death. Told me I didn't take good care of her when she was sick. This was the second day after my mother died.

I was scared my father was drunk. As soon as he open the front door. He pulled me by my hare into the living room. He started to whipped and beat me.

I just thought everything was done when he picked me up and walked with me to his room. He undid my pants. I didn't even knew what happen next because I scream out in pain when he trust himself into me. I was crying that he stops.

Next place same nightmare:

I was sixteen. It was the day before I run away. I beg my father not to hurt me or to sell my body to one of his many friends. He wasn't hearing what I said. His first client came at 08:00 in the morning. And the last came at 21:00. I was forced the whole fucking day to have sex with people I didn't knew. By the time it was the last one I barley could walk. He called me to go down stairs. I knew I was going to get a beating.

But I couldn't walked. I tried to get to the door when he burst in. He grape me and starts to hit and kick me everywhere he could. I was crying and pleading him to stop. He just continue. After a while I heard him take of his pants. I was crying even worse.

He grape me roughly and forced himself into me. I heard him moan in pleasure and my last walls crumbled I couldn't take it anymore. After a while I passed out.

Yugi P.O.V.

I just walk into Yami's room. He was screaming and crying. When I got closer I heard him mummer please stop. And it hurts. I walked over to him. I tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. But that only seems to make it worse. After a while I just bundled him onto my lap and hold him.

It seems to work because he is calming down. I feel how he snuggles closer to my chest. After a while he calmed down completely but I didn't let him go. I laid him back down on the bed when he graph my arm. I just sigh. He needs the sleep and if he feels safe with me in the room I will stay.

I climbed into his bed I pulled him close to me. He snuggled closer as soon as he felt my body heat. We slept the rest of the evening in peace.

-Time laps-  
>Next day: Normal P.O.V.<p>

Yugi and Yami woke up at the same time. Yugi was the first to speak.

"Morning Yami, how are you feeling?" Poor Yami tried to talk but his trough was sore from al the screaming and crying.

He crocked out a fine thanks. Yugi smiled and told him to stay in bed for the day.

**Yugi: When am I and Yami going to get together?**

**Be patient Yugi, you guys will get together but just not in the next few chapters.**

**Yami: When will I start to act like I normally act?**

**In two chapters from now. **

**Yami and Yugi: Please review guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**zHey guys here is chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. It is my 6 chapter and I only have 3 reviews. *CRYING* please review guys.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh never have never will<strong>

Normal P.O.V.

Yami stayed in bed for a while. He can feel how sore his trough is and he is wondering what happened. Yugi went to make breakfast.

Yami P.O.V

I wonder why my trough is so sore. I can't remember what have happen the previous evening. It must have been a nightmare since Yugi only stays with me if I had a nightmare. I want to ask him, but it is too sore to speak really.

Suddenly I heard my door open up and Yugi face pop trough. He smiles a soft smile at me. I can feel how my cheeks heat up when I saw the smile.

"Yami, I brought some tee, it should ease your sore troth." I tried to speak but it come out as a sort of whimper. Yugi just smiled again and forced me to drink the tee.

After I drank the tee I just stare at my lap. I feel how my cheeks got wetter with every second that got past. I don't know why I suddenly start to cry. Yugi was next to me in seconds to just hold me. Why does he care for someone like me, was what race through my head.

Yugi P.O.V.

Yesterday must have got him bad. I didn't told him that I can sense his emotions. That will only freak him out, we can actually talk with our minds with each other. I send as much love and comfort I can through the link. I can feel he is starting to calm down. Not really calm down a lot but still more than he was.

Yami P.O.V.

I suddenly felt a lot of love and comfort. I have no idea where all the love and comfort was coming from. But it calmed me down. Suddenly I heard Yugi's voice.

"Yami are you alright?" He asked worried. I just nod my head. "Yami, I know you are not fine. I can sense how freak and scared you are."

"How do you do that?" My voice was still very sore.

"Magic Yami Magic." I start to freak out at the moment. He just pulled me onto his lap and rock me back and forth making calming sounds.

"Yami calm down. We have a mind link I can sense al your feelings. That how I know when you have nightmares." I whimper softly.

"Yami. I won't hurt you I promise. I probably have to tell you why we have a mind link and who you really are."

"I don't think I want to know Yugi. I really don't think I want to know." Yugi just pulled me closer to him. I close my eyes trying to calm down.

"Yami. You are a prince. You control the shadow realm, your life was in danger when you were born. Your mother was killed when you born. He goes by the name of the Thieve King. He wanted to get back to your father for the fact that his village was killed in a war. He blamed your father for it. But it wasn't your fathers fault.

I start to shake. Yugi just hold me. I am so confused now. "Yami, your parents loved you so much. Your father left you at the house were you were abused. I know that doesn't sounds like love, but he was one of your fathers best friends. He promised to watch after you with love. Your father was killed soon after that. He did it to protect you."

I was crying now completely my body was shaking like a leave.

Yugi P.O.V

I wish he didn't have to hear it. He was living with the fake father since just after he was born. But he needs to know the truth. I can see that this was freaking him out. But I must tell him that I am his soul mate. "Yami, there is still a part that you must know. I am your soul mate. That's way there is a mind link."

He just broke into more tears. I just hold him. I can sense that he is freak and doesn't know what to believe.

Yami P.O.V

I don't know what to do or how to handle that. I can sense the link now. I can sense his love and comfort he is sending to me.

But I don't know what to do now. "Yugi, can I also use the link to feel your emotions and stuff?" I asked.

""Yeah Yami you can. You can also block the link. We can talk through the link with each other." I just nod before I fall asleep.

**Well there was chapter 6. I can't update until Friday again. I will try to update sooner, but no promises. Love U all.**

**Next chapter. Yugi and Yami becomes boyfriends. And Yami is going to learn more about his powers.**

**See you guys soon. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer don't own Yugioh.  
>WARNING: Kissing BOYXBOY. Don't like don't read!<strong>

-Time Laps-  
>Next Morning<p>

Yami P.O.V.

The next time I woke up I was still held by Yugi. My head was killing me. That was probably from all the crying. Yugi was semi asleep. But trying to comfort me.

"Hey Yami. How do you feel?" Yugi asked worried. "I am fine except for a killer headache." "I am going to get an aspirin for you. Stay in bed Yami." I just nod.

After a while he got back with the aspirin and a glass of water. I drank it without much of a protest. My emotion is going out of control.

"Yami, you may cry."

"I am tired of crying, Yugi. I want to be happy and stronger than I was with that man. I want to be happy. Is that so much to asked for?" I whimper a little bit but not much. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips meeting mine.

It was comforting but at the same time I was shocked. I didn't expect that Yugi will kiss me, ever. Before I relays what I am doing I start to kiss him back. I slightly run my tong across his bottom lip asking for premising to deepen the kiss.

I was starting to freak out again. Yugi must have felt that because he pulled back. He puts his hand gently against my cheek. He gently kissed my cheek.

I wish my life was different I wish everything was different. Suddenly Yugi's voice was in my head. He said that he loved me and will always be there for me.

I yelp in surprise.

He just laughed a little bit. He look at me with love.

"We will start training tomorrow again Yami. You need to learn to control your power so that we can fight together. And I love you so much Yami. You are special to me."

I just looked up in his eyes. There was a soft smile on my lips.

-Time laps-

Six Weeks Later

"Yami, you are doing great. In a few weeks you will have complete control of your power."

I laughed for the first time in weeks. I finally figure out how I felt. I LOVED Yugi. I was head over heels in Love with him.

He smiled at me. Suddenly I pulled him close to me and kissed him with a farces passion. I never want to let him go.

Lets go home Love. I heard Yugi said trought the mind link. I think it is best if we take it further there…

**Maybe Lime Or Lemon in the next chapter. Love u al sorry for the shortness of the chapters.**


	8. Yugi's past

**Hey guys I am back with chapter 8  
>I got a review from a Guest Aniki, if you read the last chapters. You would see his real father was killed and the guy that abused him was a friend of his father that said he would take care of his child if something should happen.<br>I am so happy I am on 4 favourites and 4 follows. Thank you.  
>Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YUGIOH.<br>WARNING: LIME YAOI.**

When the two boys got back to their home. Yami pressed Yugi's back against the wall and kissed him passionately. He loved how the younger teen kissed him back. How he tasted like strawberries and chocolate. He wants to deepen the kiss but he doesn't want to at the same time. He was scared to get hurt again.

When they pull apart Yugi nuzzled Yami's nose with his own. "I love you Yami. You don't have to do anything if you are not ready to do it." Yugi gave him a loving smile. Yami gave it one of his own back.

"How do feel after practise Yami? Still so tired?" Yugi asked. "Surprisingly no not so much Aibou. I feel as if I have a lot more of energy." Yami replied happily.

"That's good Yami. You are growing stronger." Yugi said happily.

Yami chuckle happily. He was happy for the first time in his life. Really happy. Not pretending to be happy. His body is only sore from magic practise. And not from injuries and rape.

Suddenly Yugi, fall to the floor. His eyes were with and big. He was shaking badly. Yami run up to him and tried to calm him down. He can feel Yugi's magic growing slightly out of control. Yami knew he have to calm him down. Yugi never have flashbacks and Yami doesn't knew a lot of Yugi's back.

Yugi knew Yami like the back of his hand. Yami was still learning who he was. So Yami just tried to calm him down. After a few minutes Yugi was calmed.

"Want to tell me what happened Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Sorry Yami. Didn't mean to worry you. Was lost in memories." Yugi said softly…

"Yugi what happened to your parents?"

**Okay that's that for now. What happened with Yugi's parents. What happen in Yugi's past and will Yami be able to help him, like Yugi help him. Sorry that the chapter is so short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	9. A little bit more of Yugi's past

**Hey guys here is chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: Don't Own Yugioh.<strong>

"Yugi what happen to your parents?"

"They were murder Yami. When I was five." Yugi said softly. Yami pulled him into a bear hug in mere seconds. He said nothing, since there was nothing to really say. He knew Yugi doesn't want pity. "Sorry Yami, I shouldn't let my memories have taken over."

"Yugi it doesn't matter. I want to know you like you know me. Your past I want to know it. I want to love you for everything you are." Yami said with love. Yugi just smiled a soft smile up to Yami.

They just sat like that for a while. Not talking. Yugi in Yami's embrace. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and screaming coming from outside.

Yami went to open the door. When he open the door a boy about the age of Yugi was standing in front of Yami. He have soft brown eyes and white snow white hair. He looked like an albino. There was blood falling from the front of his head.

Yami rushed him into the house to look at the wound. He called Yugi to bring the medi-kit. When Yugi got back in the room, his eyes open even wider than it normally is. "Ryou, what happened to you?" he asked with worry.

"Bakura, freak out, about who knows what. You knows how he is, when he goes mad." Ryou said with a said smile. Yugi just nod and went back to clean Ryou's wound. "Yugi, who is this?" Ryou asked curiously. Yugi just gave him a soft smile. "Yami is the master of the Shadow Real Ryou and I am his light.

Ryou just mouth a silent o. Suddenly Yami speaks up."Um, Yugi what's going on?" Yami's voice was confused. "Ryou and Bakura are like we are, soul mates. Ryou is Bakura's light. Bakura, also have control over the shadow realm, but not as much as you have." "How many soul mates pairings are there, Yugi?" "3 Yami. We, Ryou and Bakura and then there is Malik and Marik." "O, okay. Yugi why do we have these powers exactly?"

"Um Yami, I don't know really. You are the own that is supposed to know about it. But your real father must have taken away that knowledge. You will remember in time Yami." Yugi said softly. "Yugi, I should probably get back home, I don't want any more trouble than I am already in." Ryou said with a tired voice.

"Ryou call Bakura over that he come and visit us, so that we can have a talk." Yugi said softly knowing how Bakura can be, Yugi, was softly with Ryou.

"Okay Yugi, but if he doesn't want to come, I am going to go home." Ryou said a little bit scared of his darker side. Yugi just nod.

Five minutes later:

"Bakura is on his way Yugi." Ryou said happily. Yugi just nod again. "Who wants tea?" Yami asked a little bit uncomfortable. Yugi just told him parts of his powers. He doesn't know all, he just now a little bit about shadow powers.

-Time Laps-  
>Half an hour later<p>

"Why do you want me here, BAKA'S?" Bakura asked irritated. He pulls Ryou on his lap and starts to nuzzle his neck. Ryou turns super red. And just starts to giggle.

"Bakura, can you maybe explain a little bit more about the shadow realm to Yami please?" Yugi asked. He still doesn't sound as if he is really care what is going on.

"Um, well this Baka here is the ruler of the shadow realm. He have complete control over the shadows. Shadows can be commanded that he has figured out so far. He can also heal people. If he is too angry he can send people to the shadow realm. They will be gone for ever. That's pretty much just that." Bakura said.

"Thank you Bakura." Yami said softly. "But what about this soul mate stuff?" Yami asked. "Well you and Yugi will need to stay together. You will fall in love, and o ya the lights can become pregnant. So be careful is you guys want to make love."

Yami just nod, Yugi was staring out into space, it looks like he wasn't listing to Bakura. "Um last question, what do you guys know about Yugi's past, he refuse to talk and the last few days he is acting differently?"

Ryou spoke up. "Yugi's parents was murder in front of him when he was five. It scare him, pretty bad. He never talked about it, so not sure what happened that night. A few days later he went missing, he was found two years later. It was clear that he was abused and there is a good change he was raped. Why he is acting out of sort well that would be the murders took place about this time."

"Well that will explain a lot. Thank you Ryou for the information and Bakura for the explaining of the Shadow Realm." Yami said thankfully. "It is time to go Bakura. It is getting late." Ryou said softly. "Yeah what he said." Bakura granted out.

"Bye guys thank you a lot." Yami said. The two albinos just nod and left the residents.

Yami lock up the game shop. And then went to made hot chocolate for Yugi. He doesn't know how the little one can drink it. It is way too sweet for him; he prefers to drink black coffee. But he knows Yugi needs him now. He is the one who need love now.

After he made the hot chocolate, he went to get Yugi who was still sitting in the living room, not noticing anything. He picks him up, and went to Yugi's bedroom. He put Yugi in his bed, and then went downstairs to get the hot chocolate. Yami went back up and help Yugi to sat up, to drink the hot drink. At first he wasn't responding to the drink in front of him, until Yami tilled his head a little bit up so that the liquid gets into his mouth.

He sputter a little bit in surprise and then drank it. Yami pulled him into a hug, just holding him. He wants to know what have happen when his parents were murder and he was kidnap. He want to give him a little bit of peace and comfort.

Yami tried to send through the link a lot of love and comfort like how Yugi did for him. If he have to admit to himself. He already loved Yugi, and hate to see him in so much pain. He can feel the pain in Yugi's mind, it was seeping through the link.

Yugi just moved closer to Yami's body. He has started to cry. Yami was rocking Yugi back and for. After a while Yami feels Yugi body relaxing against his and his breathing was evening out. He was lying now on Yugi's bed. With Yugi on Yami's chest.

After a while Yami also have fallen asleep.

-Time Laps-  
>Next morning<p>

Yugi was waking up, he was feeling extremely warm, and doesn't remember much of the previous night. He remember that Yami put him in bed and something about hot chocolate. After that he doesn't remember much. Okay well I have to figure out why I am so hot and why it feels like I can't move.

Yugi stirred softly suddenly he realise he is in Yami's arms. That's way he was feeling so warm. But he doesn't want to get up, he was feeling happy and still sleepy.

**Well that was chapter 9 for your guys hope you guys enjoy it. Love u all. And I can't believe I have 5 fav, and 5 followers. **


	10. Starting to heal

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Family came to visit. Well here is chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Warning: Lemon, This is yaoi meaning boy like boy. Don't like don't read. This is the last warning for this chapter so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Yugi stirred softly suddenly he realise he is in Yami's arms. That's way he was feeling so warm. But he doesn't want to get up, he was feeling happy and still sleepy.

After a while Yugi have fallen asleep again. He was comfortable on Yami's chest. They feel like they fit into each other like a puzzle. He have realise that he have to tell Yami the truth about his history, why he is who he is.

Yugi knew Yami wouldn't judge him, maybe more protective but not judge. After two hours Yami stirred. He looked down at Yugi, who was sleeping on him. He doesn't want to leave the boy he love him too much, he wants to stay like this forever. After a while Yugi wakes up for a second time. He looks up into Yami's crimson red eyes. They look like rubies. Yami rubbed his nose against Yugi's. "Morning Yami, have you sleep well?" Yugi as shyly. "Fine and you Yugi?" Yami answered and asked back. "Really well." Yugi said, his voice was a little bit drawn back.

They just lay like that for a few minutes. Yami just holding Yugi. It doesn't feel like they have a care in the world.

"Yami, I have to tell you about my past. So that you can understand way I have episodes like I had yesterday." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will understand, and I want you to know I will always be here for you." Yami said softly. He didn't knew how Yugi was going to react if he told him whatever he wants to tell him (YAMI).

Yugi P.O.V

I just gave him a soft smile. I love him, he is truly my soul mate. I will do anything for him, because I love him, but I don't know how he will react when I tell him the truth.

"Yami, when I was five, my parents and I went to the park. We just wanted to spend the day together I guess. When two guys came up to use. They pulled guns out. They wanted to take me, to sell me as a child prosetude. Well my parents didn't want it, and told me to run. I did what they told me, too do. Not that it help me much anyway. Well they killed my parents. I turned around when I heard a shot, I saw how they shit my father and mother through the head. I was frozen when I saw that. I just stood there. I lost all feeling in my body. When a girl, I think she was about sixteen at the time, grab me and run us to a save place." I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts. Yami just look at me, there was sadness in his eyes. I wish I can take the sadness away.

"She left me there. She called the police and then she went away again. The police never caught my parents murders. After they found me, they called my grandpa and I went to life with him. Four days later I was kidnapped. I wasn't found until two years later."

Normal P.O.V

They were silent for a while. Neither said anything. They just stay silent. Yugi just stare ahead of him. Not caring what Yami, think anymore. He had to told him the truth. He is sure Yami would be able to figure what happened in the time when he was kidnapped. He was sure Yami would realise that he was raped as well.

Yami didn't say anything. What could he say. He knew for a fact that Yugi doesn't want pitty. He just want love. Suddenly Yami just gave Yugi a soft kiss on the head. He rap Yugi into a gentle embrace. He nuzzled Yugi's hair softly. They just sat there for a while. Not saying anything.

**Start of lemon**

Yami suddenly turned Yugi around. He was hesitant at first, but then he start to kiss Yugi on the mouth. The kiss was full of love. He softly run his tong against Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi granted entrance. Yami mapped Yugi's mouth out. He enjoyed Yugi's tasted. He tasted like sugar. He tasted very very sweet and Yami loved every second of the kiss.

The same went with Yugi who also enjoyed Yami's tasted. He tasted like wild spices, and exotic fruits. After a while air become a problem and they broke the kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other.

Yami start to kiss the younger teen against his neck. Yugi let a soft moan out. Yami started to bite Yugi on a spot were Yugi let a soft moan out. He accidently bit too hard, and Yugi let out an pained whimper out. Yami starts to lick the place he bit him as if he wants to say he is sorry. After a lot of sucking and biting a love bit have formed.

Yami lets his hands wonder under Yugi's shirt in. He stroke Yugi's body for a while. Yugi let a soft moan of pleasure out when Yami start to caress one of his nipples.

Yami unbutton Yugi's shirt. He pushed the shirt open to see Yugi's white complexes his soft skin was scared at some places, it looks like wiped marks. He looked into Yugi's eyes, he saw shame and fear in his lovers eyes. He softly starts to traces the scares over his chest. He planted kisses on them,

He kissed Yugi's chest and then he kissed his way up, until he was at Yugi's ear. He softly nibbled on his ear lobed and then he whisper. That he has the most beautiful body he has ever have seen. Yugi blushed a crimson red when he heard that.

Yugi shift a little bit so that Yami have more access to his neck. Yami's hand wonders down to Yugi's pants. He softly stroked him, he feels how Yugi harden up a bit. His under hand he used to keep Yugi's hands above his head. He heard Yugi gasped when he tough his member. He looks into his eyes. Yugi's eyes were glanced over with pleasure.

"Are you sure you wants this Little One?" Yami asked softly he, was scared that Yugi wasn't ready for this step in the relationship. Hel he was barley ready.

Yugi just looked at him for a moment, and then said "I am ready but you are a little bit over dress." Yami just smile softly at that comment. In a second both of them was naked. He moved a little bit back and looked at Yugi.

Yugi was extra red in the face. Yami saw some other scars on him. He wasn't sure what weapon was used against his little one. he started to kiss the scares knowing that his little one was scared of rejection.

He softly stroked his member again. Yugi went and started to trace Yami's chest.

Yami start to suck on his member. After a while he fasten the pace and start to bob his head up and down. He heard Yugi scream and moan in pleasure, After a while Yugi cum into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop. He looked at Yugi, Yugi was laying on the bed. His face was flushed and there were a thin layer of sweat on his body. Yami gave him change to get his breath back.

He puts three fingers up to Yugi's mouth. At first he was unsure of what to do, but then he took Yami's fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. Yami was moaning when his fingers went into Yugi's mouth/ After he was sure his fingers was wet with the saliva he pulled his fingers out. He looked down at Yugi, wanting to make sure he was alright with this. He just nod.

Yami softly put one finger into Yugi's entrance. He tensed up almost immediately. Yami stroked Yugi's stomach with his other hand and told him to calm down. After a while Yugi start to push down on the finger. Yami distract Yugi when he puts a second finger in and scissor him. When he was sure Yugi would be able to handle a third finger, he puts the last finger in. Yugi scream in pain. Yami just rubbed his stomach and whisper to him to calm down. After a while, he relax, he pulled Yami closed to him and kissed him. Yami pulled his fingers out, Yugi whimper of the loss of the feeling of Yami's fingers in him.

"Yugi this is going to hurt, okay? I want you to just try and to relax. The pain will be gone soon and you will feel pleasure. If it hurts you too much you have to tell me, okay?" Yugi just nod.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips. He placed Yugi's legs around his waist. He pushed himself fast into Yugi.

Yugi whimper in slight pain. He tried to relax but found that a little bit hard when he remember the time he was kidnapped and was raped and forced to made love to people that was in the same positon he was in.

Yami hold himself still so that Yugi can adjust. He knows why Yugi doesn't want to move or open his eyes at the moment. He knows Yugi is in pain but until he relax the pain wouldn't disappear. He starts to rubbed his stomach again, and tried to let him open his eyes. After five minutes he got Yugi to open his eyes. He knew how it feels to be so scared. He saw the fear in the younger ones eyes.

After a while Yugi realise it was Yami that was in him and rubbing his stomach. He moved his hips to single Yami that he was ready.

Yami start with a slow pace and then starts to go faster. He needed to move slow for Yugi. After a while, like half an hour. Both of them came. Yami pulls out and falls side way. He pulled Yugi against him and let him sleep.

**LEMON END Thank goodness… Hard to write a lemon**

After several hours of slept Yami and Yugi woke up. Yugi could barely sit up. Yami went and ran a bath for him, and then pick him up and sat him down in the warm water. He washed Yugi and then washed himself.

After the bath he put Yugi back in bed, so that he could sleep again. He was tired and Yami could see it…

**End of chapter 10. Sorry about the late update. The next update well I don't know when that will be. Tears that are sheat will be update the same time chapter 11 is up. Please review please pretty pretty pretty please. You guys can flame me, any review would be appreciated. **


	11. The fight starts now

**Hey I am back. Happy New Year to everyone. Hope it is going to be a lovely year. Sorry that I didn't update sooner was away on holiday and yeah couldn't use the internet.  
>This chapter is going to be short very sorry about that.<br>I don't own YUGIOH. NEVER WILL NEVER HAVE**

**-**Time Laps-  
>1 year later.<p>

Yugi and Yami was training with their Ka's against each other. Yugi's Ka was the Silent Magician and Yami's Ka was Dark Magician. Yugi already figured out that Yami have four KA's but he was only able to get the Dark Magician to come out. They were still training when Yugi froze suddenly.

Yami looked worried at the other teen. Yugi's eyes held a slight frightened look in them. Yami followed his gaze and saw a man walking up to Yugi. Yugi was backing away from the person. Silent Magician and Dark Magician were growling at the person.

Yami walked over to Yugi and pulled him close to him. He sent a command to DM to get ready to attack if the guy tries to do something.

The person stops right in front of us. He tough Yugi's cheek making Yugi trying to get away. DM raised his staff and sent an energy blast to the guy with SM following. The guy fall down.

Yugi was shaking like a leave. SM walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. After a while Yami asked. "Little one who was that guy?"

"It… He…"

**Hey cliffy. Sorry guys that it is so short. Will update soon and make sure it will be longer. Read and review please. Flames are welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS. I'm back and a little bit tired.  
>DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN.<br>WARNING: Mentioning of rape and abuse in the beginning, but not much and then there is going to be a lot of fluff and lime. ENJOY**

"It..He…" Yugi tried to talk. "Shhh love, calm down. Let's go home, okay then, I will make for you some hot chocolate and then you tell me what is wrong , okay?" Yugi just nodded his head.

Halve an hour later they were back home. Yami made Yugi sat down on the cough and then went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. After a while he went back to the living room. He gave Yugi his cup and then he sat down next to him.

He gently rubbed Yugi's back and wait for him to tell what is wrong. "That was one of the guys who kidnap me a few years ago. He was also one of my rapist." Yugi just stare in front of him. Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap. After a while Yugi was relaxed against Yami.

Yami suddenly got an idea. "Little One, do you want to go and do something tomorrow." "Like?" "Mmmm how about a picnic and then we can go and see a movie and after that go to the arcade, then I will make dinner tomorrow night. What do you think?"

"That sounds nice, Yami-Koi." Yugi said. He then Yawned quickly. "Looks like you are tired little one." Yugi just nodded his head and curled up against Yami. Yami just smiled at the younger teen in his arm. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and pick him up and went upstairs. He put Yugi on his bed, when he wanted to leave he saw that Yugi's hand was holding his t-shirt, he sighed and lay down on the bed. Yugi curled up against him.

Both fell asleep in mere seconds.

-Next morning-

"Come on Yugi. Time to wake up." Yami tried to wake up his younger counter part. It took him ten minutes to wake up. After that everything went fast and then it was time to leave for the park. They made a picnic basket. After a half hour walked they got to the park. They were just enjoying their time together.

They lay out there blanket and they just sat there for a while enjoying the silence. Yugi was laying on Yami's chest and Yami was playing with one of Yugi's bangs. After an half an hour they start to unpack the food they bought. They playfully feed each other and then let the other tease their fingers.

They just in time got to the movies because after they eat they played games in the park. They watch a comedy movie. 3 hours later they went home.

Yami started the dinner and an hour later they ate dinner. Then they went to Yami's bedroom. They cuddled up to each other. Yami start to plant kisses all over Yugi's face. Making Yugi blushed. Yami knew he shouldn't push Yugi to far toning.

He pulled the younger teen against him laying most of his body was on him. Yami starts to run his fingers through Yugi's hair. Calming the younger teen and let him be lead to sleep.

**Okay that was short. Sorry about that. Not so good with writing love stories. And I'm semi pissed because I broke up with my boyfriend and he didn't even fight for me. **

**Urg sorry just need to let off. Please review. FLAMES PLEASE GIVE ME FLAMES**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.  
>Disclaimer: DON'T OWN<br>WARNING: THERE IS RAPE BEGIN GOING TO BE DESCRIPE. **

**This story is almost finished. YEAH**

-Time laps-  
>Two days later.<p>

"Come Yami, it is time to go. We need to practice." Yugi called up to Yami's bedroom. Yami appeared ten seconds later with a huge grin plaster onto his face. "I'm here." He said. Yugi can't help but laughed at his boyfriends antics.

They walked to the park hand in hand. Chatting and laughing. When they got to the park Yugi taught Yami how to Shadow Walk. After two hours of trying he got it right. They turned around to go back home. When they were attack.

One guy grab Yugi, but put a spell on him so that his magic can't work against them. He tried to break free and fight them off, but couldn't. He was knocked out. Yami didn't fare any better. His shadow powers seem useless against these guys. He was then knocked out cold and left there.

They run away with Yugi, to their master. Their master Pegusus was collecting the light magic. After two hours of driving they hang Yugi to a wall, with shackles. His hands and legs were spread upwards. When he comes back to his baring's, he found himself naked against a wall.

Pegusus walked into the room and over to the naked boy. He start to run his fingers over the boys member.

**Start of rape sense**

"Please don't…" Yugi screamed out. "I will do what I want Yugi-boy. So shut up." Pegusus said evilly. Yugi starts to cry. He was scared. Pegusus traces his stomach and chest. He then left him alone for ten minutes while he went and got some stuff.

When he got back he had a vibrator and cock ring in his hand. "We are going to have some fun Yugi-boy." He said. Yugi just whimper and press his back against the wall, trying to get away from him. Suddenly he hears Yami's voice in his head. /Yugi, are you alright?/ /H-he's g-g-going to rape me./ Yugi send back, there is pure fear in his mind link now. /Yugi I will find you, okay. We got an idea where he is, and Bakura and Marik is here to help. Stay strong my love./ /I will try Yami/ then the link went down, when Yugi scream in pain. Pegusus has trusted right into him. The tears runs now faster than before.

Pegusus moan in pleasure. He had set a fast and hard pace. Ripping Yugi almost apart. Yugi was screaming in pain, tears where falling from his violet eyes. After ten minutes Pegusus realised into Yugi, the warm of the cum hurting his torn inside. He then pulled out. "Enjoy that Yugi-boy?" he asked. Yugi can barely talk, his body is acing.

**END OF RAPE SENSE**

Just when Pegusus went to get the vibrator, the door burst open. He was met with the angry glances of Yami, Bakura and Marik. Yami sent a shadow directly at his hart. And then called out the Dark Magician. Bakura and Marik start to torture him and kill him slowly. Yami raised over to Yugi. It broke his heart to see the younger teen like this. He unlock the shackles. Yugi just crumbled to the floor. He was still crying.

Yami pick him up only got him a scream of pain. Yugi whimper in pain. "Bakura, Marik make sure he is dead. Understood?" "Got it." They both said. "Take Yugi home, and get him back to normal health, we will deal with them." Bakura said. Yami just nodded and take the teen in his arms home.

-Time laps-  
>3 hours later.<p>

Yugi had fallen asleep in Yami's arms on the way home. The pain was just too much to handle for him. He was still whimpering in his sleep. They just got home. "Yugi, Aibou. Come you have to wake up. We need to clean you up and put you into bed.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi managed to say.

Yami run a warm bath for him and then put him into bed and tuck him in, when there were a knock on the door. Yami went to answerer it. Bakura and Marik was waiting patiently but super mad. "We found the devices he wanted to use to extracted their power. It would have killed them, painfully slow. Their organs would have gave in." Bakura ranted on.

Yami stand to one side and showed that they should come in. "Bakura, calm down, he is dead now, he wouldn't bother us again. They are save now. And talk softer Yugi just fell asleep."

"How is the pipsqueak?" Bakura asked. "In pain and scared, but he will be fine." Yami said. Suddenly there was a yelp from Yugi's bedroom. Yami run up the stairs. When he got in the room, the sight broke him. Yugi was in the bed tracing around, tears staining his face.

Yami removed the bedding and pulled Yugi against him. It took him a few minutes to let the boy go back to sleep. Yugi's one hand was wrapped in Yami's shirt. Yami lay down taking Yugi with him. He softly stroke Yugi's hair.

Bakura and Marik let themselves out.

After a while Yami was asleep with Yugi sleeping on his chest.

-Time laps-  
>Next day<p>

Yugi woke up in a loving embrace in Yami's arms. He was still a little bit rattle because of the previous day. Yami woke soon after. They just lay there. Yami was gently stroking Yugi's back with one hand. Never going to the lower back just staying in the middle.

They lay like that until midday. Yugi then tried to get up, but found that not to be the smartest move. Yami help him to sat on the bed and get them something to eat.

-Time laps-  
>Four months later.<p>

Yugi was back to his old perky self, who enjoyed games with Yami. They both realised how much they loved each other and are now married.

They lived happily ever after, without people trying to hurt them.

**And that's the end of Pain By Heart. I hope everyone enjoyed it, like I enjoyed to write it. O yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. I hope it will be a blessed year for all off you guys. **


End file.
